1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing apparatus for displaying text data or image data in a memory unit onto a display and outputting to a printing unit and to a control method for such an apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to now, application software which operates on a personal computer, that is, various application software to form posters have been released. Most of them have been formed on the assumption that printing is performed by a large-format printer.
Therefore, on the personal computer which handles data of high resolution and executes its printing process when printing poster data, a large load is forced to such a process. Thus, even in the present situation in which advanced performance of the personal computer and the large-format printer has been realized, it takes a long time for the user upon printing of the poster.
Also in those applications, such a variable data printing function that one of specific text object and image object is replaced with data in a database held by the customer without changing a whole layout design and is printed is demanded.
For example, in the case where a juristic person having a plurality of stores prints and distributes posters for sale of seasonal products every store, even if the whole layout design is identical, such an application that addresses and map data of those stores are changed every store and the posters are printed is presumed.
As a technique regarding such variable data print, several techniques have been known (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. H08-190636 and 2000-048216).